Happy Valentine's Day
by alyssialui
Summary: Lucius orders to flowers for his wife on Valentine's Day. family!Malfoys. Lucissa fluff.


_A/N: Lucius orders to flowers for his wife on Valentine's Day. family!Malfoys. Lucissa fluff. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition: **Refreshments_

_****Hogwarts Casino 2014 Challenge/Competition: ****Bar_

_****_********The Pairing War Competition!: ********_****_Round 1 - Lucius/Narcissa__

_******Represent That Character! Challenge II******_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Lucius sat in his study finishing up the last of his letter to the florist. He wanted tonight to be perfect, so he had to get the perfect flowers delivered by 2 this afternoon.<p>

The door to his study creaked open and Lucius hurriedly covered the note with his arm. He couldn't have Narcissa see what he was doing now. It would ruin the surprise.

But instead of his wife in the doorway, it was Draco looking up at him with wary eyes. His voice quivered as he said, "Father, what are you doing?"

Lucius looked at his son with a slight frown, "Speak up, son, clearly and confidently."

Draco stepped into the study, stood a little straighter and said, "Father, what are you doing?"

Lucius chuckled to himself before calling his son forward. He showed him the small note and said, "I'm ordering a bouquet of flowers for your mother. Today's Valentine's Day." Draco gave him a confused look and Lucius explained, "Today, people show the people they love how much they love them."

Draco asked, "Like how you and mother love each other?"

Lucius nodded and fished through his drawer for the galleons to send with the letter. "Yes, just like that."

Draco watched his father before saying, "I love mother too."

Lucius placed the coins in a small felt bag before saying, "Would you like to send your mother some flowers too?" Draco nodded and Lucius said, "Run and get two galleons from your room and I'll add an order for you to the letter."

Draco smiled before running off to get his money, leaving Lucius with a smile on his own face.

* * *

><p>Narcissa came home that evening. She had spent the day shopping in Diagon Alley and admiring all the hearts and pink and red decorations strung about in all the shops. Lucius had been busy today but he had said he was planning something for later.<p>

She walked out of the fireplace with a few bags in her hands. "Lucius!" she called out while handing her bags to a waiting house-elf.

She called out his name again as she walked into the dining room with a gasp. Candles were lit and hanging everywhere about the room. The table was set and towering with an abundance of her favourite foods. But what took her breath away was her husband and her son standing there, each with a bouquet in their hands. Lucius held a large bouquet of a dozen pink and red roses. Draco held a smaller bouquet of Narcissuses and with a single red rose.

She rushed up to Lucius and placed a lingering kiss on his lips before kneeling in front of Draco and placing a kiss on his cheek. Draco kissed his mother's cheek before handing her his bouquet. "Happy Valentine's Day, mother!" he said with a smile, practically jumping on his feet in excitement.

She took the bouquet and noticed a small card nestled between the flowers. It was a red piece of paper cut jaggedly in the shape of a heart. "_I love you, mum. Draco._" She kissed him again on the cheek, her tears wetting his own and then stood back up and into her husband's arms.

He handed her the large bouquet of roses and she placed a kiss on his cheek as well. "These are absolutely beautiful, Lucius."

"Happy Valentine's Day, my dear," he said grandly, capturing her lips once more. He wiped away the tears on her cheek before gesturing towards the dining table. He took her bouquets and placed them in the two crystal vases she hadn't noticed were on the table. "Now let us all enjoy our Valentine's dinner," as they all sat at their places.

After dinner was done, and Draco was sent to bed, Lucius and Narcissa laid on the couch together before the fireplace. An ice bucket of champagne sat on the floor beside, the champagne flutes held in their hands. Her bouquets of flowers were still within view, the crystals vases moved to the coffee table before them. The lovely smell of the roses wafted into Narcissa's nose and she smiled.

She turned to her husband and he placed a soft kiss on her lips before she rested her head on his chest. Their unvoiced sentiment was there. They didn't have to say they loved each other. They both just knew.


End file.
